


In Your Arms

by belladonawritings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bulges, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonawritings/pseuds/belladonawritings
Summary: Pidge hates being small most of the time, but when Hunk's holding her like this, she doesn't mind so much. Hidge fluffy PWP, size kink and praise kink with others thrown in.





	In Your Arms

Pidge didn't usually like being small. Being small, in her opinion, was overrated. What had it gotten her, exactly? Getting handed kid's menus (at twenty-one, that was just embarrassing), being ignored when she raised her hand in class (and watching some bozo get it _wrong_ ) and overall humiliation.

 

But holding Hunk's hand, feeling how it dwarfed hers so protectively, she was starting to think she didn't mind so much. Hunk was just... Well, _Hunk._ It was a new feeling, _enjoying_ being small... especially when he could pick her up so easily...

 

"What are you thinking about?" His voice broke through her daze, and she started, unable to keep the blush from her face.

 

"Uh - the movie -"

 

Hunk raised his eyebrow, pausing the movie. Terminator 2. That was what they'd been watching. She'd forgotten. "You seem kind of distracted. Are you okay?" He let go of her hand, pressing the back of it to her forehead -

 

"I'm fine," she laughed. "Everything's fine."

 

He grabbed her face, narrowing his eyes at her. "... Are you _sure?_ We can watch something else if you want -"

 

She flushed bright red. "I'm just distracted. Thinking about - something."

 

"Oh. Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

He was so _concerned._ It was so sweet, and Pidge thought she might die of embarrassment. _Well, he's given me the opening. I might as well._ :"I was..." She gulped, and then grinned despite herself. "I was just... thinking about how big you are." She shifted on the couch.

 

"Oh. Well, I guess? Shiro's pretty big too, and I don't know, I just feel kind of fat most of the time -"

 

Pidge climbed onto his lap, straddling his thighs (and god, that made her feel even smaller), and throwing her arms around his neck. He stopped mid-sentence, blinking at her in anxious confusion. Then -

 

" _Oh._ "

 

Pidge could have laughed. Instead, she pressed her lips to his, eliciting a 'squeak' from her boyfriend as she pushed her hips down against him. Her tongue flickered into his mouth, and he moaned into her mouth, sinking deeper into the kiss.

 

She trailed her hand down his chest, then pulled away, biting his lower lip gently. "I like how big you are," she whispered, although the coolness of the statement got kind of ruined by the wave of heat suffusing her face. She was _so_ not used to being forward. Or, well, flirty. She'd had sex before, but Hunk was her first real _boyfriend -_ which was sort of terrifying in and of itself.

 

"Y-you do?" And Hunk was reacting like he'd never heard that before, eyes wide. "I just -"

 

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips. She was kind of unsure about this whole 'sexy' thing but it worked better than she could have expected. Hunk's lips parted under the finger, and she pushed it into his mouth, her heart skipping as he sucked on it. His eyes were lidded, sparkling with something she'd never seen in him before.

 

Pidge pulled her finger away, and Hunk gulped, a sentence forming on his lips. "I - guess I'm not a bad person for really, _really_ liking that you're half my size then," he breathed.

 

_"Really?"_

 

He nodded. She could feel his heartbeat fluttering against her chest. "I mean, I can just..." He raised his hand to her face, stroked her cheek, "Do this," he whispered, voice trembling a little as he closed his fingers around her neck.

 

It was like he'd found a button she hadn't even _known_ about. She sank into the touch, the heat that had been blazing through her settling into a hot pool in her stomach. "Mm..."

 

Hunk squeezed a little harder, and Pidge felt whatever anxieties she'd had melt away. God. This was… _god._

Then his mouth was at her ear. “Yeah. Yeah, I like this.” His other hand traced down her front, echoing what she’d done to him earlier but this time stopping at her small breasts that barely showed under her baggy shirt. He squeezed gently, then found the nub of her nipple underneath the shirt, toying with it between finger and thumb. “Do you?”

 

She couldn’t find her voice, so she just nodded. They’d slept together, but nothing like _this –_ the power exchange that she could feel happening with each thing she said ‘yes’ to. “Please don’t stop,” burst out of her mouth, the desperation clear in the shake in her voice.

 

“Okay,” he murmured. His grip tightened a little on her throat, and he slid his hand down between her legs, pushing up against the thin material of her yoga pants. His fingers found her clit, stroking circles around it, and then he slid his hand between her stomach and the waistband of her underwear. “How many do you think you can take?”

 

“H-how many –“ She gulped. “You mean fingers?”

 

One finger slid along her slit, teasing her lips – then sank into her, a gasp falling from her mouth. “There’s one,” Hunk murmured softly, his thumb still rubbing her clit.

 

Pidge’s eyes fluttered closed, and she whimpered, thrusting her hips against his finger and thumb. God, even his _fingers_ were big. Just one felt like three of her own. She clung to him, her hand running through the back of his hair as she adjusted. “That’s nothing,” she lied, even as her thighs twitched against him.

 

“Really?” he teased, then kissed her temple, a second finger easing into her next to the first, and god it felt so good to be _stretched –_ “Good girl,” he murmured, voice a mix of uncertainty and barely-suppressed lust.

 

Pidge trembled at the words, a moan leaving her lips despite herself – and she could _feel_ Hunk notice, feel the hard ridge in his pants rubbing against her thigh.

 

Hunk’s hand moved from her throat to the back of her head, stroking her hair, and he started moving his fingers in and out of her slit, pulling another whine from her mouth. “You’re such a good girl,” he whispered again, “so good for me. Can you take three?”

 

She nodded, not trusting words – and the third started working into her, and it was more than she’d ever taken inside her before, his fingers were so _big_ inside her –

 

“So obedient!” He nuzzled her cheek, crooking his fingers up to brush against her insides, and god that wasn’t _helping –_

 

With a growl of frustration, Pidge reached down, grabbing Hunk’s hand and holding it still. She started fucking herself on his fingers, her whimpers getting louder as she thrust her hips mercilessly against him - "God, please - please, stretch me out more," she begged, whatever embarrassment she’d felt before completely drowned out by how amazing it felt, how much more intense –

 

Hunk chuckled. “I only have so many fingers, Pidge –“

 

“I don’t _caaaare,_ ” she moaned, but found her complaining cut off by Hunk’s lips on her own, tongue slipping into her mouth as he gently laid her down onto the couch, fingers still working inside of her. He moved until he was almost on top of her, his arm braced next to her head, and Pidge wrapped her fingers around his bicep. She couldn’t even make her fingers touch around it.

 

"Good girl," he murmured, thumb brushing over her sensitive clit and making her thighs jump again. Then his fingers pulled - slowly - out of her, leaving her muscles spasming and so, _so close._

 

Pidge growled in desperation, making a face up at him, but Hunk just kissed her nose, tugging her yoga pants off the rest of the way. Then he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, biting gently at her thigh and peppering kisses all the way down to the edge of her hips -

 

"T-tease," Pidge managed to get out, tempted to pull his mouth down to her aching pussy. She could feel her own fluids running down her thighs and leaking onto the couch, and Hunk was still _teasing_ her. His lips pressed against her stomach, and she arched up against him with an insistent groan - and he pushed his hand against her flat stomach, forcing her back down on the couch.

 

"Stop _teasing_ me, you jerk!"

 

Hunk grinned, just as sunshiney as usual. "Why would I stop doing that?"

 

"Ugggh, you're being _mean!_ "

 

"Of course not." Sometimes she forgot how much of a brat he could be. He kissed her stomach again, then lowered his mouth to her pussy, flicking his tongue over her clit. "I just can't help it. You're..." The dominant mask slipped a little, and his eyes met her. "You're just so dang _perfect._ "

 

Pidge blinked, blushing - and her stunned silence was broken by another gasp as Hunk wrapped his lips around her clit, two fingers sliding back into her. "No I'm - Nngh!"

 

He moved his mouth back to her thighs, licking at the freckles that peppered her pale skin. "You heard me. Every single part of you." He kept moving his fingers inside of her, and leaned forward to kiss her again, her legs folded over his shoulders.

 

“Mmm…” Pidge moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Hunk's mouth, then grabbed Hunk's wrist and pulled it to her stomach. She used her other hand to wriggle out of her shirt - then got stuck halfway. "Fuck."

 

"Need some help, little one?" he laughed.

 

"Calling me little one when I'm stuck is just rude -"

 

Hunk tugged the shirt over her head - then left her arms trapped behind her back with a sly grin. "What's the matter, little one?" He kissed her nose. "Something bothering you?" He slid his fingers in and out of her again, then moved back down between her legs, pulling his fingers out of her with a pop and pushing his tongue between her slick folds.

 

Pidge arched her back again with a groan. "God, Hunk, _please -_ your tongue is just as big as the rest of you -" She wanted to reach down to him, but the shirt kept her arms bound together, especially trapped underneath her back with Hunk's broad hands on her stomach. As she wiggled under his tongue, his hands moved up to stroke her small breasts, callused thumbs moving over her sensitive nipples and sending shocks of pleasure through her chest.

 

"Haah..." She struggled to breathe normally, hands twitching underneath her, but Hunk's tongue kept pushing into her, fucking her - "God, please - please fuck me, I _need_ it, I need you inside me, I want you to stretch me out and stuff me full and - nnn _nnnn_ -"

 

Hunk sucked on her clit again, then rubbed his nose against her, chuckling softly. "I need you to do something for me first, kitten." He lifted his head, and she could see the flustered blush on his face. Domming didn't come _completely_ naturally to him.

 

"What's that?" she teased. She might be flustered but that didn't mean she couldn't get some revenge on him. Stupid sexy man.

 

"I -" And then he buried his face in her thigh with a sheepish grumble. "Can't I just ask nicely and make it _sound_ all dommy and sexy?"

 

She couldn't help it - she laughed out loud, and Hunk stuck out his tongue at her. "Oh, Hunk, sweetie."

 

"Don't make fun of me. Although it's kind of hot."

 

Pidge snorted, then wriggled her arms. He got the message and helped her upright, although - to her mixed frustration and enjoyment - didn't bother untying her. She kissed his cheek, then closed her teeth on his earlobe. "Mmm... such a beautiful, strong boy..." She didn't miss the wiggle he gave at _that._ "Let me appreciate _you._ "

 

The quiver that went down his spine made Pidge certain that that was exactly, _exactly_ what he'd wanted to ask. "...Yes," he breathed finally.

 

Pidge climbed carefully down onto the floor, pushing her cheek against Hunk's thighs and opening them. Then she lifted her chin to gaze up at him, licking her dry lips.

 

Hunk stared down, transfixed, then fiddled with the zipper of his shorts, fingers shaking. Pidge nuzzled his hands, pressing her thighs together and trying to soothe her own arousal, imagining how he would taste, how it would feel to have his massive cock in her mouth, how it would feel to choke on it -

 

...Never mind, she was gonna be needy. She moaned into his crotch, then took hold of the zipper between her teeth, pulling it down.

 

"Holy shit."

 

"Cock. Mouth. Now."

 

"Y-you're demanding..."

 

"You like it," she teased, and finally he pulled his cock free, pushing his shorts down his legs and out of the way. Pidge nuzzled his shaft, appreciating how warm it was, warm and hard and _big -_ She'd known Hunk was a big boy everywhere before, but only here, on her knees worshiping him, did she really get a sense of the contrast.

 

She moved her head down to his balls, licking at the base, and let his shaft lie on her face, nudging her glasses out of place, Then she kept moving her tongue up, tasting every inch of the underside, the texture of the veins under his skin -

 

"F-fuck..."

 

Pidge glanced up at Hunk's face - his mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were fixed on her but glazed over with pleasure. "Am I doing a good job?" she asked innocently, pressing her lips to his tip in a chaste kiss.

 

"Nnnngggg..."

 

"I'll take that as a yes." With her hands tied, all she had was her mouth, but that was plenty. She opened her mouth, sliding the tip of Hunk's cock past tightly-pursed lips, and Hunk whined, legs twitching on either side of her and closing against her shoulders -

 

She pushed her head down a little farther, feeling her jaws stretch, She pushed her head down a little farther, feeling her jaws stretch, and sooner than she wanted, she felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. It was frustrating, but as she pulled her lips back up, she noticed just _how_ little she'd managed to fit into her mouth with a small thrill as well. The contrast between her mouth and his shaft was... oh _hell._ She wasn't about to say no to a challenge. Instead, she licked at the bottom of his tip with a breathy moan, then bobbed her head up and down, savouring the taste of his skin, slipping her tongue into his slit and slurping at the beads of precome already forming...

 

"P-Pidge," he gasped, and she fluttered her eyelashes cheekily up at him, cheeks puffing out as she slid her mouth down again. This time when it hit the back of her throat, she took a deep breath through her nose - and relaxed, as much as possible.

 

Hunk took a gentle hold of her hair, easing more of himself into her. "Good girl... aw man, that's... holy shit..." He was trying to keep his breaths even, but as his cock slipped past the ridge of her throat, she could feel his fingers trembling on her head. "Oh my god that's really tight," fell out of his mouth in a rush.

 

Pidge's chest flooded with heat, and she let her eyes flicker closed, her entire world focusing down to Hunk's cock in her mouth, hot and hard against her teeth and tongue and lips and throat - She found herself gagging slightly, then forced herself to relax as even more slid into her.

 

Hunk started thrusting in tight, jerky motions, thick fingers wrapped in her hair. "F- _fuck,_ whatever you're doing, please keep doing it -"

 

 _Worshipping you,_ her mind whispered back, and she pulled back until only the tip of his cock rested on her lip. She wrapped her lips lovingly around him, then swallowed him again, her wrists jerking against the shirt that kept her tied as he twitched in her mouth.

 

Too soon, he pushed her off, more precome dribbling from his tip and down her chin. She stroked his shaft with her cheek. "Please can I have some more?" she asked with a cheeky sparkle in her eyes, and he looked so beautifully flustered above her, completely lost for words. "Please fuck me?"

 

"God, yes," he breathed after some fruitless searching for an answer. He slid off the couch with a thump, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes. Then he tugged Pidge into his lap, sliding his length along her slit and pushing his lips against her, tongue slipping into her mouth. She returned the kiss with a moan, settling herself on top of him.

 

"Do you like how my mouth feels?" she teased. "Next time you should face-fuck me properly and stretch me out -"

 

Hunk interrupted her with his hands around her thighs, and yanked her down onto his cock, interrupting her dirty talk with a squeal of surprise and pleasure. "How's that?" he responded with a rush of heat running through his voice.

 

Pidge looked down at her stomach with a dizzy flood of endorphins. From this angle, she could see the distension just below her bellybutton where Hunk was buried deep inside her. "W-Wow..." she breathed, clit and nipples aching, every inch of her skin suddenly prickling and flaring. Then she leaned forward against Hunk, hips moving of their own accord. "Mmm..."

 

Hunk's hand slid between them, rubbing her clit, and she squeaked helplessly, chin resting on his shoulder. He was moving inside of her now, and there was just _so much_ of him, big and comforting and warm inside her and around her -

 

His other hand found hers, fingers interlacing. "Good girl," he breathed, and he wouldn't stop teasing her clit, even as her hips sped up and she felt like she was taking more inside her with each thrust -

 

"H-Hunk!" Her stomach felt so _tight,_ and he wouldn't _stop -_ the orgasm hit her by surprise, even with all the buildup, and her fingers tightened in his hand and around his shoulder. “Hunk,” she breathed again, hips still bucking against him – he wouldn’t leave her pussy alone, and she bent her head to his shoulder, biting down as his fingers kept teasing her overstimulated clit.

 

He grabbed her hair, hand finally leaving her clit to grab her thigh and thrust against her a few more desperate times. Then he shuddered, leaning his head into the crook of her neck with a satisfied sigh. His hand slid back down, this time caressing her stomach and the bulge that was still evident.

 

“How was that?” he murmured, and Pidge could hear him trying to hide the need for validation in his voice.

 

She stroked his hair, thighs still quivering, her stomach filled with heat, and kissed his temple. “Perfect,” she breathed. “Just like you.”

 

Definitely a different take on being as small as she was.


End file.
